


New Year's Eve

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, New Years!!, happy new year, its 2019 nowww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Disaster Dad Polyninja + Son Lloyd + SU SongAlternate title: Lloyd hangs out with his disaster dads on New Year’s Eve and they do karaoke





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So its 2019 now!!! Let’s celebrate by this little oneshot. ;3

Lloyd smiled as he watched Jay and Kai sing karaoke, the latter getting closer to Blue with every word they sang. Cole had his arm slung around Zane, the earth ninja humming along to whatever the other two were singing. He couldn’t even tell at this point.

The green ninja bobbed his head to the beat, concealing a laugh as Kai slipped and fell, Jay bursting out in laughter at his boyfriend. Zane immediately rushed over to him, helping him up. 

Cole was grinning. “What? You getting a little overwhelmed, Hot Head?”

“Not at all, boulder- boulderbreath.” Kai choked out as the ice ninja stood him up.

The song ended quietly and the next song in the queue came blasting on. Jay clapped his hands, a gleam in his eyes. Cole had retrieved the microphone Kai had dropped and shoved it in Lloyd’s face.

“Your turn, Greeny.”

“Actually, this one would be nice to all sing-” Zane began, but was quickly cut off by the fire ninja.

“Hell yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air. “I love this song!”

Lloyd was nudged as the lyrics popped up on screen, and it was time for him to begin. “I-” He stumbled, but regained himself quickly. “I can’t help it if I make a scene, steppin’ out of my hot pink limousine~” He smiled, looking at the people he saw as father figures, the ones who took care of him when he needed it. “I’m turning heads and I’m stoppin’ traffic-”

Jay laughed, taking the microphone from Lloyd, who happily handed it over. “When I pose they scream, and when I joke they laugh-” 

Kai joined in and sang along with him for a moment, quickly stealing the show, making the shorter freeze. “I got a pair of eyes that they’re gettin’ lost in, they’re hypnotized by the way I’m walking-”

Cole had a mic now. “I've got ‘em dazzled like a stage magician~ When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well-” He handed it over to Zane.

“Well, everybody needs a friend, and I've got you, and you, and you-” He pointed to each of them and sent a grin to Lloyd, “So many I can't even name them! Can you blame me? I'm too famous!”

Jay pulled everyone around to finish up the song, each of them singing their own way, yet still keeping along. (That doesn’t mean it sounded that good.)

“Haven't you noticed that I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world is turning Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning~”

The song finished, whooping coming from the others. Kai ruffled his hair. “Thanks for singing with us buddy.”

“No problem.”

“Guys, it is almost midnight. Is it not time to get ready?” The nindroid hummed, his eyes flashing with the countdown, at 30 seconds now.

“I get to kiss Zane!” Kai yelled, before Jay stopped him.”

“Already got ‘im. You can kiss Cole.” The lightning ninja smirked as Kai crossed his arms before heading over to the earth ninja.

“Five.” Zane began. “Four. Three. Two. One.”

Jay pulled the titanium ninja down for a kiss on the lips, Lloyd swore he saw electricity. (And he did cause he got a photo.)

Cole had pulled Kai down into a dip kiss, the fire ninja squeaking in surprise and going bright red. Lloyd got a great photo. (And you’re wrong if you think he isn’t going to use it as blackmail in the future.)

Lloyd was pulled into a hug with the four, each of them laughing.

“Love you guys.” He giggled as Cole squeezed them all. “You’re like a family to me.”

“We always will be, buddy.” Cole hummed, everyone else silently agreeing.

“We’re the best dads you’ll ever have...” Jay mumbled, already falling asleep.

The group laughed, Lloyd speaking up. “I guess I could say you’re almost like dads to me.”

“Good.”

They fell asleep on the couch, the player repeating the songs in the queue for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> :3))))


End file.
